Molasses
by MidnightAriesOwl
Summary: He was sweeter than sugar and denser than honey. His presence sticky, she could never depart from it. GeraldxPhoebe love story. 2-3 chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!
1. Chapter 1: Dense

Phoebe often envied the love that Helga had for Arnold.

True, at times it was weird (and borderline creepy) but Phoebe saw something different when she looked into Helga's eyes as they talked about "ice cream". The windswept look, the passion behind her eyes, and the little world that was created when she was thinking about him.

The amount of poetry Helga wrote about Arnold (ehem, excuse her "ice cream") was preposterous. Helga could definitely use the time and energy on something else. But when Phoebe read the little pink book, she almost fell in love herself. The words seemed to flow of the page like butterflies in the wind. It painted a story of love, devotion, and passion. Something all of Phoebe's books of scientific theories and biology couldn't explain.

Phoebe was a scientific scholar by heart. Unlike Helga who was humanistic, Phoebe relied on facts to guide her thinking. This could be a reason by their friendship worked so well. Phoebe was the brain and Helga was the heart. Where one lacked, the other gained. Their system balanced each other out and allowed the two to help other party make sound decisions.

But when it came to love and the topic of "ice cream", things didn't always work out.

At first, Phoebe had likened Helga's infatuation to a simple crush, deeming it a temporary issue to her blond friend. Helga was the boy's bully. The chances of the two being together were slim to none unless Helga changed herself or Arnold somehow became attracted to her. The variables didn't match up.

And the crazy thing was, Helga knew this. But her feelings still remained the same and even intensified as time went on.

And then after they saved Arnold's parents, the two got together. To say they surpassed the odds was an understatement. Although Phoebe was happy for her friend, she was surprised at the results. The odds were NOT in their favor. Soon, Arnold even started exuding the same "love-struck" characteristics that Helga did. The little imaginary world Helga started now had an occupancy of two, both with their heads in the clouds.

It fascinated Phoebe, who needed to research this phenomenon. She was a scientist by heart after all.

Phoebe combed through books, read articles online, and even spoke to relationship researchers with little to no success. She finally came to a conclusion.

Love was magical.

And Phoebe wasn't sure she would ever experience that.

Until a boy by the name of Gerald Johannsen asked her to the Cheese Festival.

Phoebe politely accepted. She had a crush on Gerald for awhile now. They were only what could be said as "talking" or as Rhonda explained "dating but not really dating/ unofficially dating". Phoebe took it as an opportunity to grow closer to him and figure out the direction of their friendship that was "turning into something else". Besides, it was nice to finally get to spend some alone time with him without Helga or Arnold with them.

And she had a nice time on the date. They laughed, ate food, and quietly stalked Arnold and Helga for a bit while giggling at the two awkward blondes.

Towards the end of the carnival, Gerald suggested that they go on the ferris wheel. Phoebe agreed and up they went. They reached the top, overlooking Hillwood with the city lights blinking back at them when Gerald grabbed her hand and held it when Phoebe felt it.

All of a sudden and all at once, Gerald's presence was HEAVY. Phoebe felt it in the atmosphere. She felt it in her arms, her legs, and all the way down her toes. Her heart thumped in her ears, her eyes became sharp, remembering every detail around her. Her throat closed up, a thickness coating it.

The only think she could feel was the feeling of his rough palm against her soft one. The curves of his hands, how big they were, the lines that etched his palms. She wanted to run away and stay put all at the same time.

She could hardly breathe.

* * *

After they got off the ferris wheel, it was silent. The silence followed them as they walked to Phoebe's place, hands still locked together. The weight didn't leave them.

Phoebe wondered if Gerald felt the weight too. If he had felt it when she did. Or if it was all in her mind.

When he dropped her off at home, he kissed her cheek, and wished her a goodnight the atmosphere only got heavier. It took all of her to squeak out a goodnight and close the door when he descended the stairs. She watched him walk away from a window and when he was out of sight, she immediately grabbed her phone, ran to her room and called Helga.

"Damn Pheebs, it's after 9:30. You almost never all at this time. What's going on?"

Phoebe gulped. "Helga, I think…. I'm having an emergency. A_ cake_ emergency."

"What did Tall Hair Boy do now?! I swear you guys looked fine at the Cheese Festival. When I see him I'll…"

"No no no Helga!" Phoebe exclaimed. "He didn't do anything wrong. He was a perfect gentleman, I promise. It was just when we were on the ferris wheel, he grabbed my hand and…. I don't know how to explain it Helga. It just started to feel… THICK. Like a weight just landed on the ride and I started feeling weird and then we were silent after that." She rambled. "I just.. I don't know. My hands are sweaty, my heart is racing, and I can barely breathe and.."

"Phoebe." Helga said bluntly. "First, sit down." Phoebe stopped and sat on her bed. "Now, take a deep breath in and out."

The Asian girl followed her friend's instructions, inhaling and exhaling into the speaker.

Helga continued. "Now Pheebs, I want you to listen to me closely. I'm going to tell you three things I wish someone told me. It's not advice but more of sprinkles of knowledge from experience. Number 1, don't run from it. I know it's scary, new and intense. Your first response is going to be to flee. But that only causes problems between you two. Believe me, I know. So savor the feeling. Dive deep into it. Don't try to ignore of fight it. It is what it is. You got it?"

"Listening." Phoebe responded, nodding on the other end. "Don't run or ignore the feeling. What's the second one?"

"Follow your heart. Everyone is gonna give you different pieces of what you should and shouldn't do, but ultimately it's your choice. Do what you want to do and not what everyone expects and/or thinks you should do. But at the same time have good judgement. There should be a balance between your heart and your mind. Know your worth and what you can or cannot tolerate."

"Okay, follow your heart but don't ignore logic, right. The last one?"

Helga paused. "There is a time for everything. Timing is very important. Don't just do, say or act on something just because. Recognize if it's the right space or moment to voice things. Especially how you feel. For example, me confessing to Arnold on top of FTI? Not the right time. He wasn't ready to process it and I wasn't ready to own up to it. You should know Gerald well enough to know when the timing is right."

Phoebe sighed. "Know the right timing, I got it." She paused as the two sat in a moment of silence. "Any last words?"

Helga cleared her throat. "Yeah. What you're feeling is only the start Phoebe. I know you haven't felt this way before but, there is a difference between loving someone and being in love. Loving someone is uncontrollable. You can't help who you love, whether it be romantic or not. Being IN love or falling in love is a choice. A commitment. You choose to give this person love, to show them the fruits of love because you love them. You choose to keep doing this despite their flaws or wrongdoings. You can love someone but not be in love with them. But you can't be in love with someone but not love them. I don't know what you're feeling for Gerald right now but when you know, you'll know. It might take days, months or years but you'll know when you know."

Phoebe stayed silent, processing Helga's words. "So, you're in love with Arnold. Right?"

Helga paused again. "Yes, I am." She quietly stated. "But because I loved him for so long, I grew to be in love with him. He's only started to see his feelings for me. He loves me, but not love LOVE or in love. It might take him awhile, but I've got time."

Phoebe giggled. "Of course you do." She yawned and looked at the time. "I'm getting sleepy. You coming over tomorrow for dinner?"

"You bet I am! It's not like Miriam or Bob are going to cook anyways. I'm gonna turn in for the night too. I can't wait for Monday to tease you and Geraldo. I can finally have some comebacks from the comments you guys throw me."

Phoebe giggled again. "I don't know Helga. We stalked you guys around for a little around the Cheese Festival. And we definitely saw you guys go into the Tunnel of Love."

Phoebe could practically feel the blush on Helga through the phone. "Well criminy, can't a girl get some privacy? You guys are vultures, I tell ya!"

Phoebe laughed out loud. "You guys are our golden couple! We can't leave you alone! Anyways, goodnight Helga. I expect the juicy details on your night tomorrow after dinner."

"Alright Pheebs. Goodnight."

That night, she pulled herself to sleep with visions of bright lights and the feeling of hands against her own.

* * *

"Gerald? What time is it? Why are you calling so late?"

"Arnold, my man. You gotta help me figure this feeling out ..."

* * *

**Y'all I'm SO excited for this story. Leave comments and reviews!**

**See you soon! **


	2. Chapter 2: Dark with High Viscosity

**Hey everyone!**

**First, I would like to thank you all for the positive feedback I received on **_**Molasses**_**. There are many reasons why I wanted to write this story. But I wasn't sure if it would be received well due to all the other Hey Arnold! stories mostly being other couples rather than Gerald and Phoebe.**

**The love story between Gerald and Phoebe is something different than the other couples in the show. Both characters were one of the few representations of diversity in the cartoon space at the time and they definitely stood out in the gang (along with Nadine). Being a POC I'm always interested in exploring relationships of POC. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The thick atmosphere between the two never changed.

On Monday, they were awkward towards each other. Their once common conversations and quiet giggles were now awkward, paired with blushes and quick glances. Even their best friends couldn't help but cringe at the fumbling in conversation between the two.

Helga quickly stopped this as she told Phoebe to "suck it up and stop looking like a gaping fish" that night on the phone. Phoebe, who always listened to her best friend, approached Gerald (cheeks ablazing) Tuesday during lunch and sat right next to him.

"So Gerald," Phoebe quipped in the most confident tone she could muster, "Are you still having difficulty in math? I could help you out on this week's lesson, if you would like."

The look on his face could only be described as a look of utter relief. "That would definitely help me. Thanks Phoebe." Gerald said as he smiled at her.

After that, it seemed like things went back to normal. The "Foursome" (a nickname their classmates had coined Arnold, Helga, Phoebe and Gerald after they returned from San Lorenzo) hang out as usual with Arnold and Helga bickering like an old married couple and their best friends laughing and teasing the two as they hang out in the boarding house.

But the density was still there between the two.

Quick hugs and hand-holding evolved into long hugs and soft caresses. Blushes were now constant and consistent when they were together. It seemed like every time they were together, Gerald was trying to establish some sort of contact, whether it be a quick peck on the cheek when they were alone or a brush of his hand against hers when they were sitting next to each other around everyone else. She found them playing footsie with each other a lot, even after Arnold and Helga had caught them and proceeded to embarrass the couple.

When she was around him, she felt like she couldn't depart. He was sticky and when she touched him, she got stuck. He stretched beyond belief, he was always in her mind attaching himself to every thought. She felt him everywhere. Wherever he touched, she felt it on her for days. And when the feeling disappeared, she wanted to get another dose. It was addicting.

Phoebe was finding herself happier these days. She was smiling more, laughing more, and being more productive while having fun. Her brain was telling her it was only due to a rush of endorphins.

Her heart was telling her that it was love.

While it was true that she was happy getting closer to Gerald, that was something that was bothering her. He hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend. Technically, they weren't together. And it made Phoebe feel insecure, which made her upset. She couldn't understand why Gerald didn't ask her yet. And she didn't want to ask him why. And she was bothered that it bothered her. She didn't want to be needy or insecure. Phoebe was a smart girl, she could hold her own. She shouldn't feel the need to be validated by Gerald.

But she did. And it made her more upset.

Currently, she was sitting with Helga on the school bleachers watching Gerald dribble down the court. This year, their school decided on starting a basketball program, something Gerald immediately jumped into. And he proved to be good at it, becoming one of the best players on the team. Apparently, Jamie-O taught Gerald more than how to talk to girls and annoy your siblings.

Phoebe went to every single game. And not just for selfish reasons (although she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy the view). Gerald seemed so passionate about playing, which made Phoebe's heart flutter. Although she didn't understand why running up and down a court was fun for others, she appreciated that he found something he loved and wanted to support him in any way possible. Just as he supported her science fair projects and labs.

Phoebe turned to her best friend to see her trying to convince Arnold _again _to join the basketball team (_You're the Troy Bolton to his Chad Danforth! It's just unnatural I tell you!) _as Phoebe giggled. Arnold himself was good at basketball but his heart was in baseball, so he opted not to try-out. It was weird to see the two of them not side by side but Phoebe understood. They were growing up, it was time to start finding their own paths without each other.

Phoebe felt a dip in the bleachers as she turned to see Rhonda and Nadine beside her. "Rhonda, I didn't think you liked to come to sport games." Phoebe said surprisingly.

"I don't, but the social scene is too hot to pass up. I can't be missing out." Rhonda said as Helga and Arnold turned to them, exchanging pleasantries.

Helga snorted. "Rhondaloid, you look like you're going to burst. You got something to tell us?"

Rhonda narrowed her eyes. "Helga, I'm starting to think that you're a detective. Remind me to use that to my advantage one day, yes? I do have some information for you guys that would be in your interest. But first…" Rhonda nodded her head at Arnold, causing the other three girls to look at him.

Arnold held his hands up. "Alright, alright. I understand, girl chat. I'm going to go catch up with Jeremy and Sid then. I'll be back when you guys are done." He said as he got up, squeezing Helga's hand before he walked away and leaving Helga with a blush on her cheeks.

Nadine sighed. "Aaaaaahhh, relationships. I wish I had a boyfriend." She nudged Rhonda. "Start talking Rhonda, I gotta leave soon."

Rhonda sighed as she huddled them all together, looking to see if anyone was eavesdropping before talking in hushed tones. "Nadine and I were around the cheerleaders earlier and Emily Preston was talking about how she was going to ask Gerald to the Spring Fling."

"What?!" Phoebe squeaked.

Emily was the co-captain of the cheer squad. She was one of the most popular girls in school. Emily was also known to be a man-eater, taking whatever guy she wanted at the time, even going as far to break relationships up for her benefit.

And with the spring dance coming up, Gerald was her next target.

Phoebe tried to swallow her anxiety. Emily was a very pretty girl, she wouldn't hold it against him if Gerald fell for her charming looks. Besides, he wasn't even her boyfriend (yet). He was free to say yes to whoever asked him. She wasn't sure if he would say yes, but if he did she would have to suck it up and try not to cry….

"Hey."

Phoebe looked up to see Helga looking at her with determination.

"Just because she said she was going to ask him, doesn't mean he's going to say yes. You and Gerald have been hanging out for a long time. Everyone knows he's gaga over you. Relax."

Rhonda and Nadine shook their heads vigorously in agreement. "Of course he's not gonna say yes to her. Gerald is not stupid." Nadine said reassuringly.

Rhonda quickly backed her up. "I 110 percent agree. But on the other hand, you should definitely watch out for Emily. She doesn't play nice when she has a target."

Helga scoffed. "Well she got the wrong girl. She won't know what happened to her when I step in."

Phoebe and Nadine laughed while Rhonda jokingly rolled her eyes. "My gosh Helga you forgot about us too. We'll ALL step in. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go flirt with that boy standing next to Gerald." She said as the buzzer rang signalling the end of the game. She grabbed Phoebe's hand. "Phoebe darling, come with me please."

Phoebe nodded as she followed Rhonda. Nadine said her goodbyes to the girls as Helga made her way back to Arnold. Phoebe smiled as Gerald saw her coming towards him. He smiled back.

"_The girls are right. There's nothing to be worried about."_

* * *

After the game, Gerald and Phoebe walked side by side to Phoebe's place alone. They were quiet as they walked, both having something on their minds. Halfway, Gerald grabbed her hand to hold and think made Phoebe turn tomato red until they reached her front door. Gerald held to her hand, thus making it impossible to leave.

"Um Phoebe, I just wanted to say that I've really been having a nice time hanging out with you. You're….. you've become a very special person to me." he said shyly.

Phoebe swore she couldn't turn any redder. "Thank you Gerald. I must say that the feeling is mutual. You're special to me as well."

He left out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I just needed to get that off my chest." Then he looked her straight in her eyes. His chocolate brown eyes practically hypnotized her. They were dark, swimming like a chocolate sea that she wouldn't mind drowning in. "Phoebe, I would like to take you to the dance coming up. Would you go with me?"

Her head would explode any second now. "Of course I'll go with you." she said and a big grin appeared on his face. He thanked her and left, but not before giving her a parting kiss on the cheek.

Phoebe flopped on her bed happily as she took a moment to process what happened. She couldn't even tell Helga about it until the next day because she was speechless.

She felt that kiss on her cheek days later. And when the feeling of his soft lips disappeared from her cheek, she wondered if asking him for another one would be weird.


End file.
